Celdon
Celdon is a large continent spanning from the far north all the way to the far south. Near the equator, it pinches into a small land bridge connecting the northern and southern halves. Traditionally this continent includes the archipelago to its north-east, the home of the Gillmen and Nagaji. Elvish Tree Cities In the forests of Celdon, the Elves make their homes. Once occupying many grand cities built high into the tree canopy, their race's numbers have dwindled due to civil war and now they only have enough to fill two; *Iallandara; *Malalanni. Once, wherever there were trees there were Elves, and they have left many cities abandoned. Most have names long forgotten, but a few are remembered and are now popular homes for native forest dwellers along with other races who have claimed them for their own: *Miralia, now Ellav Pass; *Nimdarala; *Ilaviatha, now Darkelm. Human Nations There are various Human nations in Northern Celdon, some of which are countries in the traditional sense, with a capital city and various outlying towns and villages: *Kingdom of Mygard; *Kingdom of Nerthelm; *The Holy Empire of the Dawn; *The Shorehaven Republic; *The Kryponic Holdings; *The Rested Coast Confederacy. Others are city states, contained within the bounds of a single city, or in some cases a city and a little surrounding land. *Port of Narmway; *Greypeak; *Amsalakom; *Ellav Pass; *Defender's Reach; The Rested Coast Confederacy is made up of a number of city-states and towns all supporting each other's independence from greater powers on the continent. Those city-states within The Rested Coast Confederacy are: *Masthead; *Pinebrook; *Shieldmaiden's Bay; *Castage. Half Orc Mountain Villages and Outposts Though the Half Orcs do not form a single cohesive nation with a central government, or even some kind of assembly, they can act as a single entity and have done in the past. Their united efforts to drive back the barbarians of the Forsted Plains and their alliance to the Holy Empire demonstrate that even though no Half Orc claims loyalty to any single nation, as a race they act in a single consciousness. Their settlements are spread seemingly randomly throughout the mountains, with Half Orcs settling wherever there was water, or arable land, but there are certain outposts where surrounding villages convene to trade, communicate, or rally for battle. Villages are ruled by elders, some of them religious leaders, others warriors, a few successful traders, and though conflict between villages is not uncommon, it is usually controlled - settled by duels or arranged battles. Also, within these mountain ranges, there are goblins and gnolls, which frequently harass Half Orc settlements. Some known outposts are: *Valnak *Miknar *Krom *Zuralok *Koznak Gillman & Nagaji Settlements Unlike Humans and a number of other races, the Gillmen and Nagaji are not bound to each other in the same way. They do not form nations and exist only as tribes, at the most. They also have a strange relationship of mutual peace in the most part, despite their radically different natures, and while the Nagaji inhabit the islands of the north-eastern archipelago, the Gillmen live in underwater villages built in the beaches and reefs surrounding the islands. Places of Interest Across the continent there are mountains and forests, rivers and lakes, all with names and histories. Here are a few: *Forsted Plains, *K'ra Li Forest, *Mount K'ra, *Valtarok Mountains, *Cobalt Hills, *Yliandral's Flow, *Mystic Sands, *The Rested Coast.